


Brewed Awakening

by Raskol



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raskol/pseuds/Raskol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genesis was an absolute monster in the mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brewed Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to dustofwarfare for the title suggestion. 
> 
> Written way back in January, and after much hemming and hawing, I finally decided to upload it here. Takes place on the road from Banora to Midgar. Cheers, hope you enjoy!

Genesis was an absolute monster in the mornings, a fact that Angeal was reminded of their first day out from Banora when Genesis stumbled from their tent, hair all awry and scowling at the sun as if it had committed some grievous offense, such as daring to rise before noon.

"Coffee" was the first word out of his mouth.

Angeal raised an eyebrow. "Good morning to you too," he said and held out a steaming cup.

Genesis stomped right on over and plopped down beside him, seized the mug, took a great big gulp -- and sputtered. "Goddess," he said, coughing, "what went and died at the bottom of this cup? Are you _trying_ to poison me?"

Angeal hid a smile and poked at the crackling fire with a stick. "They're coffee grounds. You're supposed to let them settle first. You're not supposed to _drink_ them."

Genesis shot him a glare. "How was I supposed to know? They're in the cup, ergo they're supposed to be drinkable."

"Remind me to never piss in your cup then," Angeal said dryly.

Genesis's face darkened.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Angeal said, laughing. Then, "Hey, waitasec -- there's no need to reach for the materia --!"


End file.
